Stroke is the third most common cause of death in the United States and the most disabling neurologic disorder. Approximately 700,000 patients suffer from stroke annually. Stroke is a syndrome characterized by the acute onset of a neurological deficit that persists for at least 24 hours, reflecting focal involvement of the central nervous system, and is the result of a disturbance of the cerebral circulation. Its incidence increases with age. Risk factors for stroke include systolic or diastolic hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, cigarette smoking, heavy alcohol consumption, and oral contraceptive use.
Hemorrhagic stroke accounts for 20% of the annual stroke population. Hemorrhagic stroke often occurs due to rupture of an aneurysm or arteriovenous malformation bleeding into the brain tissue, resulting in cerebral infarction. The remaining 80% of the stroke population are ischemic strokes and are caused by occluded vessels that deprive the brain of oxygen-carrying blood. Ischemic strokes are often caused by emboli or pieces of thrombotic tissue that have dislodged from other body sites or from the cerebral vessels themselves to occlude in the narrow cerebral arteries more distally. When a patient presents with neurological symptoms and signs which resolve completely within 1 hour, the term transient ischemic attack (TIA) is used. Etiologically, TIA and stroke share the same pathophysiologic mechanisms and thus represent a continuum based on persistence of symptoms and extent of ischemic insult.
Emboli occasionally form around the valves of the heart or in the left atrial appendage during periods of irregular heart rhythm and then are dislodged and follow the blood flow into the distal regions of the body. Those emboli can pass to the brain and cause an embolic stroke. As will be discussed below, many such occlusions occur in the middle cerebral artery (MCA), although such is not the only site where emboli come to rest.
When a patient presents with neurological deficit, a diagnostic hypothesis for the cause of stroke can be generated based on the patient's history, a review of stroke risk factors, and a neurologic examination. If an ischemic event is suspected, a clinician can tentatively assess whether the patient has a cardiogenic source of emboli, large artery extracranial or intracranial disease, small artery intraparenchymal disease, or a hematologic or other systemic disorder. A head CT scan is often performed to determine whether the patient has suffered an ischemic or hemorrhagic insult. Blood would be present on the CT scan in subarachnoid hemorrhage, intraparenchymal hematoma, or intraventricular hemorrhage.
Traditionally, emergent management of acute ischemic stroke consisted mainly of general supportive care, e.g. hydration, monitoring neurological status, blood pressure control, and/or anti-platelet or anti-coagulation therapy. In 1996, the Food and Drug Administration approved the use of Genentech Inc.'s thrombolytic drug, tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA) or Activase®, for treating acute stroke. A randomized, double-blind trial, the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and t-PA Stroke Study, revealed a statistically significant improvement in stoke scale scores at 24 hours in the group of patients receiving intravenous t-PA within 3 hours of the onset of an ischemic stroke. Since the approval of t-PA, an emergency room physician could, for the first time, offer a stroke patient an effective treatment besides supportive care.
However, treatment with systemic t-PA is associated with increased risk of intracerebral hemorrhage and other hemorrhagic complications. Patients treated with t-PA were more likely to sustain a symptomatic intracerebral hemorrhage during the first 36 hours of treatment. The frequency of symptomatic hemorrhage increases when t-PA is administered beyond 3 hours from the onset of a stroke. Besides the time constraint in using t-PA in acute ischemic stroke, other contraindications include the following: if the patient has had a previous stroke or serious head trauma in the preceding 3 months, if the patient has a systolic blood pressure above 185 mm Hg or diastolic blood pressure above 110 mmHg, if the patient requires aggressive treatment to reduce the blood pressure to the specified limits, if the patient is taking anticoagulants or has a propensity to hemorrhage, and/or if the patient has had a recent invasive surgical procedure. Therefore, only a small percentage of selected stroke patients are qualified to receive t-PA.
Obstructive emboli have also been mechanically removed from various sites in the vasculature for years. Mechanical therapies have involved capturing and removing the clot, dissolving the clot, disrupting and suctioning the clot, and/or creating a flow channel through the clot. One of the first mechanical devices developed for stroke treatment is the MERCI Retriever System (Concentric Medical, Redwood City, Calif.). A balloon-tipped guide catheter is used to access the internal carotid artery (ICA) from the femoral artery. A microcatheter is placed through the guide catheter and used to deliver the coil-tipped retriever across the clot and is then pulled back to deploy the retriever around the clot. The microcatheter and retriever are then pulled back, with the goal of pulling the clot, into the balloon guide catheter while the balloon is inflated and a syringe is connected to the balloon guide catheter to aspirate the guide catheter during clot retrieval. This device has had initially positive results as compared to thrombolytic therapy alone.
Other thrombectomy devices utilize expandable cages, baskets, or snares to capture and retrieve clot. Temporary stents, sometimes referred to as stentrievers or revascularization devices, are utilized to remove or retrieve clot as well as restore flow to the vessel. A series of devices using active laser or ultrasound energy to break up the clot have also been utilized. Other active energy devices have been used in conjunction with intra-arterial thrombolytic infusion to accelerate the dissolution of the thrombus. Many of these devices are used in conjunction with aspiration to aid in the removal of the clot and reduce the risk of emboli. Suctioning of the clot has also been used with single-lumen catheters and syringes or aspiration pumps, with or without adjunct disruption of the clot. Devices which apply powered fluid vortices in combination with suction have been utilized to improve the efficacy of this method of thrombectomy. Finally, balloons or stents have been used to create a patent lumen through the clot when clot removal or dissolution was not possible.
Not with standing the foregoing, there remains a need for new devices and methods for treating vasculature occlusions in the body, including acute ischemic stroke and occlusive cerebrovascular disease.